


Fold

by witchfutaba



Series: Tales from the Tower [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchfutaba/pseuds/witchfutaba
Summary: The Tower is infinitely amused at Shaxx's complete ineptitude at Poker, in spite of the fact he never removes his mask. For a man who should have an unfair advantage, he is remarkably easy to read.
Series: Tales from the Tower [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612600
Kudos: 22





	Fold

For a man who logically should have been unmatched at it, Shaxx was truly terrible at Poker. This was not a particular secret to anyone in the tower, and yet the newer guardians always seemed shocked by the idea that a man who refuses to remove a helmet could be terrible at a game entirely based on reading facial expressions and calling bluffs. Anyone who sat down with Shaxx for more than five minutes in such a game however would immediately testify to his impressively awful skills, so much so that he adamantly refused to touch any deck of cards for fear of mockery. The basis of his ineptitude was founded in the time-old idea that if a Titan does something, they do not do it subtly. Most Titans in fact would scoff at the notion of subtlety, leaving such acts to Hunters with their "swishy cloaks". This approach did not seem to translate well to games of such subtle nuance, as many would be able to tell. Before his departure, Cayde would regale stories of clearing out Shaxx's glimmer reserves over many late nights of one too many drinks, wild hand gestures flailing about (under the condition Shaxx was not in earshot).

"No, no, really! The man cannot sit still! This one time, right? Me, him, Ikora, Zavala, we're all sitting around after monitoring this one strike that took AGES to get done and I say, hey, how about a quick game of cards? Zavala declines of course, because I don't think that man actually knows what fun is, but the rest? Oh boy, you wouldn't even know. So we're all at this table, Shaxx gets one of his redjacks or whatever to deal out the cards, and I'm thinking; 'Oh shit, he doesn't ever take off that helmet, does he?'. Well, as it turns out, my worries are IMMEDIATELY tossed out the window. He doesn't understand the need to keep his cards to himself! Ikora and I are stunned at this point as, round after round, he has the most obvious tells I've ever seen, and I've played against Fallen, right? He's just sitting there, humming whenever he gets dealt a good hand, cursing out the dealer when he gets a bad one, and on one occasion I think he actually whooped after being dealt a great hand. Of course, the man deflated like a balloon when we immediately folded, but this is what I'm saying! He can't sit still!"

Shaxx would vehemently deny all further confrontations by any Hunter that would bring up that game in particular, declaring Poker was "trivial" and a "waste of time". No one was convinced.


End file.
